Hot air ballooning has recently become a popular recreational activity although the technology has been known for over two hundred years. Likewise kite flying has recently regained popularity, perhaps because of the new materials available for construction. These two activities have not yet successfully merged until now. This invention relates to kites and more particularily to kites resembling an inflated hot air balloon shape.
The obvious approach of making a two stick kite in the shape of a hot air balloon was found to lack sufficient flying stability without a long tail assembly. However incorporation of a long tail has the shortcoming of detracting from the overall image of the kite as the silhouette of a hot air balloon. This difficulty in design has been overcome in the present invention.
In today's climate of numerous kite shapes including the popular deltas, parafoils, and snowflakes, no one has been successful in developing a hot air balloon shaped kite which is considered flightworthy and can lend itself to reproduction using efficient manufacturing methods.